There are many products on the market for animal use, including humans. Consumers using these products have little information regarding the efficacy and safety of these products. Consumers rely on the manufacturer for efficacy and safety of the product. The manufacturers have a financial interest in their product and may market products without regard to efficacy and safety. There is a need in the prior art to protect a consumer in regard to products for animal use so that the consumer would know whether a product that includes the ingredients that it should, is efficacious and/or safe.